AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT Spinoffs
Spinoffs of AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT. Add yours here! AND THEN A ZOMBIE POPPED OUT MANY DAYS AGO A WOMAN WAS SPRINTING DOWN A SIDEWALK TO FIND A MISSING TRUCK AND THEN ANOTHER TRUCK APPEARED. SHE NEEDED QUICKER ACCESS SO SHE STUCK OUT HER PINKIE TO RIDE AND THE TRUCK HALTED BEHIND HER. SHE RAN TO THE OTHER FRONT SEAT AND OPENED THE DOOR. WHEN THE DOOR OPENED, A ZOMBIE POPPED OUT POP GOES THE SKELETON Round and round the graveyard fence, the man was chasing the skeleton. When the man though everything was fine and well, POP GOES THE SKELETON AND THEN AN ENDOSKELETON POPPED OUT Hmm...the animatronics are gone, but the Puppet is still here. Let me check the cameras and wind the music box. Okay there's prize corner...wind wind...static, wait. Now the camera is back-WHAT IN FAZBEAR'S NAME IS THAT? Can it be!? A BARE endoskeleton? I really hope the mask works on it... Later... Get out of my office, Shadow Bonnie! Alright, the mask worked. Back to Prize Corner. Endo is not there, good. Wait a minute, is that banging in the vent? Let me check the vent cams. Nothing in right, and OH SHOOT ENDOSKELETON IS IN THE LEFT VENT! Let me check the blind spot. Is he there? Nope, not yet. Let me check again. Oh my god he's there. Mask! *waiting* It worked. Now where is it? Wind wind wind...flip back, OH NO HE'S IN THE OFFICE!? MASK MASK ON! Don't get in my face, Endo! Is the coast clear? Yep, Now let me check on the baby so it won't wake it up... AND THEN AN ENDOSKELETON POPPED OUT Endo: REEEAAAHH Guard: AAAAAHAHDCIHNICEID *dead* The End. AND THEN A PIKACHU POPPED OUT Original IN 1998 OR SO ASH KETCHUM WAS RUNNING SOMEWHERE BECAUSE HE WAS LATE. HE ARRIVED AT PROFESSOR OAK'S LABORATORY AND SELECTED THE ONLY POKEMON LEFT. HE RAN TOWARDS SOMETHING AND OPENED A BALL. WHEN THE POKEBALL OPENED A PIKACHU POPPED OUT Rhyme ONE DAY ASH WAS HEADING TO A LAB, ONE WITH POKEMON, NO NEED FOR A CAB. UNFORTUNATELY, THE PKMN TRAINER WOKE UP LATE, SO HE HAD TO WAIT FOR HIS PKMN FATE (GREAT). HE ARRIVED AT THE PLACE AND THERE WAS PROFESSOR OAK, THE MAN IN THE WHITE COAT HAD NOW HAD SPOKE: "THERE IS ONE PKMN LEFT THAT IS NOT TO TALL". ASH LOOKED AROUND AND HE FOUND A BALL. WHEN HE OPENED IT, SPARKS FLEW ABOUT. NOTHING HAPPENED. AND THEN A PIKACHU POPPED OUT! AND THEN A MAGIKARP POPPED OUT One day I was out to catch Pokémon. I had caught a Bulbasaur and other PKMN and such. Then I went fishing, even though I only had an Old Rod. Once, twice, nothing happened. The 3rd time, nothing. And Then A Magikarp Popped Out! I groaned. Seriously? A Magikarp, which is really weak? But then I knew what it evolved into: the almighty Gyarados. I caught it, raised it, and evolved it. Then I had a great time with my new Pokémon. And that, my friend, is the end. REVERSE SKELETON POPPED OUT A FEW YEARS AGO A MAN OPENED A DOOR OF A CAR. WHEN THE DOOR OPENED, HE WENT OUTSIDE. HE HAD TO LOOK OUT FOR HIS BROKEN CAR. THEN HE STUCK HIS THUMB IN THE AIR FOR NO REASON AT ALL. NEXT THE MAN WAS WALKING DOWN A STREET. OUT POPPED A SKELETON AND THEN NOTHING POPPED OUT La la la can't wait to get my day started! Put on clothes, brush my teeth-was that movement in the corner of my eye? Down the stairs, search for food, check the closet, closet's moving, oh no something is there, open the closet AND THEN NOTHING POPPED OUT! I should be relieved, but then I shouldn't because that was an EARTHQUAKE AND THEN I POPPED OUT You know, you get the feeling that you're being watched sometimes? That's because I am there. I am watching your every move, whether you are awake or sleeping. I will then unleash a very devastating power on you. Not convinced? Here's proof, a writing made in early 2001: I am really scared out of my mind right Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT Category:Parodies Category:Memes Category:Zombies Category:Skeletons Category:Trollpasta Category:Stories Category:Fake Stories Category:Pokemon Category:Ash Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Professor Oak Category:POKEBALLS Category:Pikachu Category:Rhyme Category:Things that rhyme Category:AND THEN A PIKACHU POPPED OUT Category:Magikarp Category:Gyarados Category:And that,my friend,is the end. Category:Pop Goes the Weasel Category:FNAF Category:Bonnie Category:Prize Corner Category:Bare Endoskeleton Category:Nothing Category:Creepypastas/Trollpastas